one punch man meets the justice league
by jack hal
Summary: What would it be like if Saitama met the justice league. if you want me to continue PM me. i posted what i would have done down I have decided to continue where chapter six left off and I will try to start to write more with this story again
1. Chapter 1

**I love one punch man and I have been watching the anime and thought of this I really hope you enjoy it I spent a lot of time thinking about it so if you could review it I would be glad**

 **Disclaimer I own none of this**

The day was a sunny day but everyone was stuck on the watch tower because they were finally able to get into communication with the Heroes Association which was located in Japan. What most people don't know is in Japan there are certain districts that are blocked off from tourists, and those areas are run by the heroes association. The whole justice league was on edge because the Heroes Association was demanding to have representation in the justice league, but the league does not trust them very much. Batman is on edge and the flash is running in and out of the kitchen. They finally were able to open coms with the association but there were arguments till Batman finally caves and says " fine but we will choose who works with us"

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

It was a sunny day but Saitama was annoyed because this bee fallowing him while he was walking. He gets so angry he grabs the stinger and pulls it out. He continues up to the sales clerk and buys his groceries. He has been having a really bad day a monster destroyed the store he wanted to go to that had this huge sale. He was so angry that he Super Serious punched it and went home. He checked out his curtain to make sure that his cyborg stalker did not follow him home

He hears a loud noise outside and his milk spills all over the floor. He then goes outside and sees a large guy with red eyes and Great sized man, gray colored rock like skin. Saitama walks up to him and says "what are you doing, you spilled my milk"

Darkseid was already mad that the mother box was malfunctioning and now this pitiful mortal is talking to him this way. He gets angry uses his omega beams on him. Then Saitama says " are you giving out free tans or something because if not I am not paying you a hundred yen"

Darkseid and says "how dare you talk to Darkseid in that way I am a god." Darkseid tries to punch him but he hits nothing but air.

Saitama then appears right next to him and punches him. Darkside explodes. Now there is not even a stain on the pavement. Saitama says "he was pretty weak for a god, I should have told Genos handle it. It would have gotten him off my back to train him."

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

At the watch tower things with the heroes association are going well until they see a news feed where Saitama destroys Darkseid.

Superman watches in awe as it happens then a look of shock crosses his face. He then says " you let heroes kill there."

The member responds by saying "Us at the association don't tend to deal with human threats, but when we do we do no give the heroes the authorization to kill but with aliens all safeties are off" superman then gets a look of confusion as he wonders what he meant by that.

Batman walks up and looks through the files and says "why is he a B class hero he is obviously a lot stronger than that." Then man shrugs and says " he is a hero as a hobby he does not care so we tend to try to help others move up in our business who want to help people or look good not someone who does not care for it that much."

They could tell that the man disliked this hero but could not tell why then they noticed he was hurt. Superman then say "we want him to be the person who represents you in our league he seems to have no bias beliefs and has more of a simple code of ethics, even if we don't agree with them he follows a code to do what he has to do. From what I can see he holds back enough not to destroy cities with that punch. I also think the likeliness of him going bad are next to none, sense he act likes to act like normal person in a costume and does not care what others think of him."

"I guess you really want him we will have to get in contact with him to make sure he agrees." The man walks away very angry they choose the only hero they have no control over whatsoever and one that would be hard to convince to help them. He thinks that maybe they could use Genos to get him to do what they want.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note I love one punch man and love the anime I will incorporate its style throughout the story and thank you for the people who spent the time to review my story. You may have been guest reviewers, but I will take your ideas to heart I don't know which entity yet I will incorporate, but I am thinking of doing rage. This story will have elements of the justice league cartoon. Also, Darkseid's death was kind of a representation to how the first chapter of OPM was**

 **Disclaimer I do not any of this, but I wonder if Bruce Wayne would give me a loan to buy it.**

Saitama gets a call from the Heroes Association while going home he answers them and they tell him he is needed for a meeting. He says fine, but he better get good coupons for going. He then goes home and starts to play his Gameboy.

Then all of a sudden he gets teleported up to the watch tower and he gets super angry and yells "who forgot to tell me we were teleporting somewhere I could not save my game. Now I need to start all over." He turns it back on and started to play. He starts to hum the Pokemon song while playing. Everyone else in the room is looking at him in shock

Batman walks over to him and says, "do you mind we are having an important meeting." He then flips his game boy screen down and Saitama gets his super serious expression. He stands there looking as if he is going to hit batman then a man from the heroes association stands up. And say, "please come with me we have things we need to talk about in private."

They walk into this brand new shiny corridor and the guy says, "you cannot kill anyone in that room. You have a blah responsibility a blah blah representative you are blah to be blah" was all that Saitama heard as he was saying yes ok while playing his Gameboy. He then said "you cannot use lethal force when dealing with anything there got it," he says ye and they go back into the conference room. For what feels like hours they just and they just seem to just be arguing and Saitama is getting annoyed (like in the anime when Genos tells his back story to Saitama) he gets so angry he yells "why can't you just agree on something." They turn to him and give him a look as if he was crazy and then started to argue again.

Saitama just pulls out his Gameboy and starts to play with it again and is getting bored in the meeting. The meeting seems to drag (think of the meetings in the Star Wars prequels). It soon ended and Saitama was walked out by batman and batman says "no matter what they said you are not leaving this ship." They then let Saitama get his stuff.

Weeks seemed to drag while he was stuck on the watchtower. He made the most of it, but he really made batman angry and kept bothering him. He was once caught playing call of duty on the monitor computer with some guy named King. Batman was so angry that he yelled at Saitama. Saitama then pats batman on the head and say, good boy. Batman reminded Saitama of Watchdog-man a lot. Batman's face became that of an intense bat glare.

Saitama stomach grumbled and he said, "do you have any food here." He then heard Wally say, "ya in the kitchen" Saitama then leaves them walking into the kitchen. Red lights start to flash and screen say emergency something is destroying Metropolis." On the screen, they see the Amazo robot fighting the cops to get away. The justice league gears up to fight it and batman walks up to Saitama and says "don't interfere" as they leave.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

The justice league touches down and get ready to fight the robot. Superman is the first to go after it. The robot says analyzing and then it says the power of a Kryptonian and started to fight superman with his own powers. Superman is losing badly. Green lantern starts to attack but his powers get copied and he starts to use them against both of them. Hawk girl attacks and her powers are copied as well. Now fighting everyone in the justice league except. The Justice League still barely stands a chance wonder woman comes and attacks the robot almost triples in strength and now is destroying the league. The fight was brutal superman got slammed into wall wonder woman was getting third-degree burns from the robots heat vision. Green lanterns arm was snapped Hawkgirl's wings were bent in an odd shape and she was on the floor bleeding. Superman was barely able to stand his body was broken. The flash tried to stay out of the battle because if he analyzed his powers the robot could do anything needed to complete its objective.

Batman is in the shadows analyzing trying to find a weak point watching as the robot moved see how it used the powers. He then remembered that the previous model was vulnerable to the weaknesses of the league members so he tried using kryptonite. The robot is not even effected.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Saitama is in the kitchen trying to make a sandwich. But opens the fridge and there is no mayo. He get so angry and walks over to grab bread and it is not there. He starts to get really angry and start going really fast checking all the cabinets for food and they are all empty. The flash got there first. Saitama gets on his knees and yells "noooooooooooooooo there is no food!"

 **Authors note**

 **Will Saitama get his meal will the justice league beat the robot will the writer try to get more review check in next time and find out.**

 **IF YOU WANT TO WRITE A STORY LIKE THIS OR BASED OFF OF MY WRITING I WOULD BE VERY HAPPY I LIKE SEEING OTHER PEOPLES PERSPECTIVE.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, everybody, this is my new chapter I have been thinking about it all week trying to come up with ideas. I had some difficulty with the choice of Lex and the after effects so some of that will be in the next chapter. I am planning to have weekly updates and having them between a thousand and seven hundred words. I am thinking also of mini half week chapters which will be put out in the middle of updates like the manga. If you do not know one punch man is a parody so I am trying to include elements of that as well so you may see a character similar to a character in the Avatar. Also I thank you to the fifteen reviewers I thank you and I do take your feedback into consideration but It is difficult to write a story following every reviewers idea, but I thank you for them.**

 **Disclaimer I do not own anything and I am sure Lex won't loan me money to rent it**

With all the food gone Saitama decided to go shopping for some food. He goes to one store and they had no sales and waffles were almost all they sold. Saitama then yells, "why does the world hate me". He then finds a huge sale on bananas and buys a bunch. The lines took forever. Saitama walks up to the line and gives off an aura of irritation as he grits his teeth. Everyone in the line feels a chill and leaves. He walks up to the cash register and the cashier looks like he wants to run away from Saitama. He hands him the money.

Batman then gets thrown through the wall into the store. The cashier runs away in fear screaming, "ahhhh don't touch my waffles" he then runs up to a stand holding waffles and hugs them to his chest rocking back and forth. Then Amzo breaks through the wall right behind the man. Amazo then grabs the man and throws him across the room. The man while screams "no my waffles". He then hits Saitama ruining his groceries.

Saitama face becomes super serious. He then says, "you destroyed my groceries, I am going to give you a super serious flick." Saitama run at the android and flicks it. The robot flew across the room hitting a wall. The android head pops up and it says, "analyzing Saitama, being a killer robot is a hobby" smoke started to come out of the robot is then " the data does not compute, the data is too strong cannot take control, overheating, will explode in 5,4 3" Boom. Fire goes everywhere. In the distance, you hear a whiny voice "no, my waffles"

Saitama then walks up to the collapsed Batman. He grabs a stick and start to poke batman with it. He continues to poke him with it till he hears a stifled groan. Saitama then grabs what is left of his groceries which is not much and walks out. Leaving Batman there on the ground

He ran into a Guerrilla Grodd while walking from one store to the next. Saitama walks up to him and says, "hey monkey want a banana" Grodd starts to yell "I am Grodd and I will devolve all the human race back into apes, how dare you disrespect me." Saitama just laughs and says, "you're a grumpy monkey maybe this banana will help make you feel better." He then shoves the banana down Grodd's throat. Grodd starts to choke, but Saitama does not notice. He then slaps Grodd on the back and says, "I hope you feel better boots, that is the name I gave you."

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

It has been two weeks since the attack from Amazo.

The whole league was finally able to move about without restrictions after the flash collected them all after the battle with Amazo. They had to have temporary leaguers take over for them while they were injured. Batman said he was fine and tried to walk out with a broken leg. They had to have him tied to the bed and on constant watch to make sure he healed. Superman was in better shape but still very hurt. He was the first to start saving people again even though Batman was still tied to the bed at the time. He was so angry while he was there his face became a permanent scowl. Wonder woman tried to help by trying to feed him once she was off her bed, but it only made it worse. Batman was not the worst off, though, that was Hawk girl. When she first came in the doctors thought she would never be able to fly again.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

The Flash invited Saitama over to show him American culture, in the form of movies and television. Wally and Saitama played video games a lot too Saitama accused Wally of cheating and was very upset. They stopped playing games after that and turned on the television and sees Lex Luther's face with headlines saying his case got thrown again. Then a picture gets displayed. Saitama then asks who he is and Wally says "he is a jerk who can't seem to stay in jail"

Saitama gets an angry and says, "it is bad men like that who give bald people a bad name." He runs out walls house and keeps running till he reaches the Lex Corp building he jumps up and breaks through the top window. He walks up to Lex and says, "if you don't stop ruining the name of bald people I will punch you." Saitama the walks up the hole in the window and jumps out. Lex's face goes from shocked to angry in a matter of second and he yells "get me all the information on this caped bald person yesterday I want his strengths weaknesses I want you to be so in depth that you know the name of his mailman."

 **And done that took a lot out of me. I am rather new at this so thank you to all of those people who spent time reading my story. I thank those who gave me feedback and ask for it to be continued. I am planning on taking down my other story because it is not getting reviewed and replacing it with injustice year 1 batman edition. Tell me your thoughts in the review or if you are uncomfortable with that PM me. Thank you, have a good day**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello this is my forth chapter I am sorry it is late but it took me a while to think about a good idea of how to start this story. This chapter is a little slow but it will pick up later on, I love one punch man and try to use some lines from the manga. If you can find out which one it is that would be really cool. Also if you don't like the way I am going with this story tell me. This story is for the fans of one punch man and the justice league. If you want to write a story like this go ahead I will be happy to read it.**

 **Disclaimer I own none of this stuff but I bet the atom will give me loan to rent it but I will have to ask. Also none of the other people would loan me money I am sad.**

"Hello America" the newscaster said. He was a rather young guy who looked annoyed he then starts to say " today we found out that the new hero is actually not new and he actually came from japan, can you believe that but the question on everyone's mind is he a hero or a villain." Videos in the background start to play of him fighting Amazo, and how he barley lifted his finger. Then you see Grodd choking on a banana. It then shows him poking Batman with a stick. The newscaster then starts to say "the criminals in metropolis are either in hiding or wanting to prove themselves against him." then pictures of criminals like Parasite, Sinestro and Metalo. They all looked beaten and broken. A video starts to play and we see Saitama and Sinestro on the screen.

Saitama walks past Sinestro. Sinestro put his hand in front of Saitama. Sinestro then says "you have no fear, how is that possible, tell me who sent you here. Saitama starts to get annoyed. The veins on his head start to pop out. Sinestro then unleashes a lot of attacks with his ring. Each construct breaks on contact when they hit him. Saitama the walks up on Sinestro and says "I am trying to get food here get out of my way." Then he back hands him across the room leaving a broken and bloody Sinestro. He ten walks up to the cash register and tries to buy something to eat but the cashier tells him "that while you were fighting that guy over there, we sold what we had left in the back".

The news caster comes back Into view and says "that was one of his smaller issues he has had with the villain community, what we ask now though is what happens when a normal person angers him will he react the same and how can we trust a man with such power but no weakness."

As Lex watches the news he gets angrier and angrier. Not only did he break into his office now he is messing with the people in the injustice league. Lex starts to think all of these accidents running into villains are not just accidents but planed out moves to put fear into their ranks. Lex turns around and sees Grodd rocking back and forth terrified muttering to himself "no banana no," then he screams "my name is not boots." Lex grits his teeth wondering how he could get so strong and no matter what his agents did they could not gain a single piece of the man's DNA. The only thing his scientists said to him was to leave this guy alone and that he was bad news. The worst thing is was that he thought about it. This man scared him that much. He was Lex Luther he was not meant to fear a mere man.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The watchtower for once was calm. Saitama had finally moved out which meant that they did not have to deal with him. Batman also watched the news and was irritated with how they showed him being disrespected by a member of the team by being poked with a stick. Superman did not know how to feel about the newcomer the only thing he thought was that he was exceedingly more violent with criminals then him. The green lantern actually started to respect him thinking 'if he could face down Sinestro without fear and tries to help people then he is good in his book.' Martian Manhunter was at a loss because no matter how hard he tried he could not gain accesses to Saitama's mind. The only person who really disliked his was Dianna she hated how he wore the shirt with the word boobs on it. As thaey start to talk batman says "what should we do with him, Saitama could become a serious liability." Everyone nodded thinking even if he was a good guy now his power was too much for any of them to handle. The flash did not want to partake in the meeting so he just showed up now saying "Saitama does not care about any of the things that cause people to become villains. He has no loved ones to be killed to anger him he has no greed or drive to be rich to tell you the truth I find it kind of sad."

The conversation lasted forever but no matter what was said they could not agree on anything about the caped superhero all that was left was anger at the end of the conversation and nobody left happy. All of a sudden a man on a bike yells " the main man is here to help you with your problem".

 **authors note**

 **I am still writeing but this is very difficult for me to do. I would appreciate reviews they are very helpful. I put up a poll on a fanfic I am thinking about so check that out also**


	5. Chapter 5

**this is all I have been able to write I have a serious writers block. Send me ideas and I might be able to finish if not I may stop writing this. I really like writing this story but the plot details are hard to do.**

 **Disclaimer i do not own any of this stuff and i do not have the purple mans powers to force them to give me it.**

Bright flashing lights with a deafening siren could be heard but that is soon overtaken by the loud echoing Screams could be heard from the distance. A large deformed creature walked, and with every step the ground shook. People slammed into walls, leaving them broken and the walls destroyed. The scientist tried to run but were grabbed, and their bodies crushed with a sickening pop. The rage filled beast muscles bulged and the chins wrapped around its body as blood dripped down the large creature's chest.

One scientist tried to hide thinking how did this happen, how this monster get out. The scientist limped away trying to get away but as he looks up he sees that the monster is right in front of him and he gets lifted into the air as he screams. The monster tears the man in half, and throws him to the floor and starts stalking forward. The cruel beast makes ferocious roar, and leaps out of the building.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The justice league were just staring at the man who looked like a KISS reject. Strutting over to superman's seat and plopped down and out his feet on the table with a thump and said "so captain under pants who's the guy dressed as a banana wearing a red cape and gloves."

Go chase a bail jumper or something, and clear out." Superman said in a rather irritated voice. Grabbing lobo's feet and throwing them to the floor. Lobo get irritated and say in a annoyed tone "this is the thanks I get for coming all the way here to help you, what a stinkin rip." He get out of the seat and jumps on his motor cycle and drives off. Yelling at them "don't bother ever asking me for help."

Martian man hunter then says " we never ask you for help." He flies away.

"Well that is it for the meeting I don't think there is much we can do to change our situation." Superman said in a serious tone. The whole league was silent. Batman walked up and said " I will have to take him." The whole league looked dumbstruck superman looked at batman questionably wondering what he really meant.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saitama was walking on the streets of Metropolis bored out of his mind. He is wearing his boob's shirt and his bald head is reflecting the sun in all his uncaring attitude was shown off. Then a bike speeding forward ran into his leg and it. The noise echoed throughout the city, of the whole bike being crushed at the force of running into Saitama's leg. The man flew right off his bike and flew through the air. He yelled as he was flung through the streets crashing into a building.

Saitama ran up to the building and leaped into it. He held out his hand and asked "are you ok."

The man gets up and say "that fragen hurt. "The man tried to punch Saitama and his hand broke. "what are you made of some kind metal."

"it's called skin." Saitama then walks out of the building and then he hears "wait you totaled my bike."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello people of Metropolis in latest news our new hero, is dealing with the space bounty hunter Lobo" the announcer said. The clip of his bike getting destroyed is shown.

"In other news the people of japan are fighting to get the hero one punch man back into their country to deal with the man that keeps killing heroes." The phones then started to go off the hook and rage filled voices were on the other line. " ok I guess I got the name wrong sorry folks his real name is Caped Baldy." Crickets could be heard all over the set, the applauds button even stopped working.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lex Luther is sitting in a huge chair plotting about how to get rid of this caped baldy. Lex then sees Grodd walk in. his road to recovery is going very well the only thing that could not be said was boots and bananas should never be around him. There was a banana on Lex's desk so he could have it for lunch not really caring much about Grodds condition. Grodd then immediately falls to the floor in a ball. Rocking back and forth muttering "bad banana bad." Lex just face palms thinking how the strong have fallen. Lex then grabs the phone and dials a number and says "we have a code boots." Then Grodd screams out in anguish.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lobo kept following Saitama everywhere he went trying to fight him. He tried doing a flying kick but Saitama bent down to pick something up and lobo flew right over him straight into garbage. He then tries to swing a crow bar at him but trips and land on the crowbar face first. He then says "no more mister nice guy. " he takes a swing at him and misses. He then says "that's it I give up I am leaving." Saitama then turns around and says "oh you got to get to your concert." Lobo then gets angry and shouts "I am not in the band KISS.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Then out of nowhere a roar is heard and a creature jumps through a building.

 **I don't know when the next chapter will be up but I will try to continue. In the next chapter the creature is going to be a big deal. Should I continue this is very hard to write and I am having difficulties. So any reviews help. I want to improve my other stories as well so if you guys could check those out I would be thankful. Have a merry charismas if you celebrate it if not happy holidays.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**This is my official good bye to this story. I have been trying to find something to write about but I just can't seem to have the drive to do it. I thank all the reviewers and I thank all those who follow this story. Also I would love to have this story adopted by any of you who love one punch man as much as I do. I love the character. i hate when storys dont end and leave me hanging so here is the story lines i was planing.**_

 **I would have had Dooms day come in stronger than he ever has before because Lex Luther was holding him and experimenting on him. He would then almost completely kill superman effortlessly. Then the justice league would come in to fight doomsday and it would become evident that they are losing. Saitama then comes in saying sorry he is late and that he has a cold. He would then go super serious and then sneeze and the sneeze would completely destroy dooms day. Then you would see Lex on a plane to japan for a meeting. He walks up to the chairman and says I am sorry but project doom has failed. Then they would get all angry because they wanted to use dooms day to replace Saitama because he can't be controlled by them. They are also secretly plotting his death. Saitama then would find out that Speed-o'-Sound Sonic has followed Saitama to the US. He starts looking for Saitama by attacking every bald person he sees. He gets confronted by Batman, and he beats bat man with ease saying that he was not worth his time. Saitama walks up to sonic and actually smiles and says I hate it here finally someone to talk to. Sonic then attacks Saitama but gets karate chopped in the head. And does one of those anime falls. While the heroes association keep planning on how to take out Saitama they decide to use their clone of Saitama that they secretly created. Then it would be found out that Garou was the clone of Saitama made to clear out the weak superheroes and lessen the amount of people so they don't have to pay as much. Then it would be found out that the heroes association planted fake memories in lesser heroes and people so they could make it seem like he always existed. So the heroes association gases Garou and sends him to the US. He would then start killing heroes like how he did in Japan. Saitama then sees him and Garou attacks him but it does not even effect Saitama and he kicks him Garou is now a bloody mess being hailed off. The heroes association chairman looks furious looks at Saitama furious and says do you know how much it cost to make him you stupid baldy he would then get a look like oh shit as what he said caught up to him as he heard super serious nuts shot. And then chairman's girlish screams could be hear throughout the land. Saitama says oh by the way I quit. Saitama is then asked to join the justice league but declines saying he is a hero as a hobby and the justice league and the heroes association just seem like work to deal with.**

 _ **That's it that is what the story would have become but I don't feel I can write any more in this story sorry to all of my readers who have been following this story**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello I know you thought I was gone for good but I think I am going to come back. So to all I was wondering is was if you as my readers would like me to continue where I left off at chapter five of would you like me to keep chapter six up and continue just doing one shots in this universe.**

 **I do not own any of this and nobody is willing to loan me money to buy it so that sucks**

Gorilla Grodd was finally well he was sitting in his prison cell yelling about how they were foolish to try and imprison the mighty Grodd. Then the lights went out and a boom tube was opened. The air sucked in the lights flickered and there stood Darkside.

" Hello Grodd are you willing to serve Darkside."

Gorilla Grodd started to become enraged and yells "Grodd serves no one." Grodd notices that the prison door is missing and attacks Darkside. He jumped at his face and right before he was about hit Darkside he was back handed and Grodd then collided with the wall demolishing it. Gorilla Grodd keeps attacking but no matter what he does he keeps getting slammed into walls and kicked around.

"you foolish ape who do you think you are to attack Darkside. You will serve me and you will obey." As he kicks Grodd across the room.

"Grodd obeys no man." He was picked up by his throat and lifted into the air to be at eye level with Darkside.

"I am not a man I am a god, and if you don't follow me I will have you put in a zoo and forced fed bananas for the rest of your life you dirty ape."

Gorilla Grodd fell to the floor and started to roll back and forth screaming no bananas no bananas. The fear evident in his eyes and his whole body shakes with all of the fear rolling of him. Then suddenly Grodd composed himself and stood up and said "I am sorry lord Darkside for the way I treated you before I was not knowledgeable of your standing as a god what must Grodd do to serve you."

Darkside smiled a sickening smile and he looked at Grodd and said "I need you to stir up as much chaos as possible make it so the league is to busy to do anything else but try and stop what you are doing.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Batman, superman, wonder woman flash and green lantern all sat at one large table. They were discussing how to deal with the heroes association with how they noticed how Saitama did things they could not let this slide. Superman finally stood up and said " I say we shut the heroes association down they are too dangerous to be around and are causing people who are willing to do terrible things to be seen as superheroes."

Batman scoffed at him and said "if we did that not to mention it is entirely hypocritical could cause world war three, the world is already at an arms race trying to gain the strongest superhuman strike force. Do I distrust and dislike them yes but there is not much we can do the, real question here is do we allow Saitama to stay on the watchtower and as part of the justice league, I say we send him back and avoid dealing with the heroes association"

The rest of the league was silent after that statement. All thinking about the man that has saved their lives a few times. Wonder woman was very conflicted, she had a rough relationship with the bald man and how he seemed very simple and did not real want to hurt anyone but how he just seemed bored.

While the flash was less conflicted he did not want his friend to leave they played video games every day making sure to try to outdo each other. Flash always won but it did not mean he did not enjoy it.

Green lantern was the exact opposite he thought that Saitama needed to go he thought he did not follow protocol and endangered civilian lives. If it was up to him Saitama would be locked up and have the thrown away.

Superman was split on the decision on one hand the bald man had saved his life on the other hand it made him nervous Saitama's blatant disregard for those he was fighting and how many criminals were left crippled because of him. The lights flashed as mind controlled people started to attack and destroy the city ripping things off walls and breaking windows and steeling things. The league immediately went into. The whole league went to earth to stop the threat.

 **Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

Saitama was watching tv and saw the chaos in the city he got dressed and went to see if he could help. He hear a little girl crying mommy stop don't hurt me. Saitama scoops up the girl and jumps up to a random roof top. He sets her down and jumps off ready to see what is causing all this madness. He then sees a machine that looks promising and jumps towards it.

Grodd is standing on the roof and he sees Saitama and starts to freak out. Saitama runs up to him smiling saying " hey boots you look hungry don't worry I will get you bananas once I am done disabling this machine, it has been forever."

Grodd crumples down to the ground in terror as he watches Saitama destroy the machine. He then walks back up to Grodd and says "I will be right back."

Grodd tried to escape but he could not before Saitama showed up with a bunch of bananas and he starts to force feed them to Grodd.

 **Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

 **At the Grodds doctor**

 **Doctor** Grodd how are you feeling to day

 _Grodd was tied down to a chair with strong restraints_

 **Grodd** not good doc I had another nightmare about bananas

 **Doctor** ok I am going to show you some pictures and you are going to tell me what you see when I show them to you

 _The doctor lifts up an ink blot_

 **Grodd** I see a banana stabbing me

 **Doctor** ok

 _He flips the page_

What about now

 **Grodd** i see a banana strangling me doctor help me doctor help me

 _Grodd now has big monkey tears_

 **Doctor** ok how about this one

 _Grodd looks at it_

 **Grodd** it looks like a banana dancing

 **Doctor** see we are makin-

 _Grodd interrupts_

 **Grodd** dancing on my dead corpse

 **That's is all folks what do you think I spent a lot of time on this one so please review I wrote this for the people who still follow the story and like it a lot. And if you are wondering how Darkside is alive well he is a god so he won't stay dead please review have a good day.**


End file.
